


Dog Daze

by Sarcasmcat



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Curse Breaking, Curses, Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: There's a huge dog on his doorstep, Alexander Ovechkin is missing, and Sidney has no idea what's going on.





	Dog Daze

**Author's Note:**

> This is another silly story idea I've had half finished for longer than I want to admit. So, I finally decided it needed to be finished.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pulling into his driveway Sidney stares at the porch, where there's a large dark something in front of the door. He grabs his bag out of the backseat, brow furrowed in thought. It's been awhile since he's ordered something and if his mother was sending him anything, she would have warned him.

The moment his foot hits the bottom step he freezes. The thing on his porch shifts and uncurls and suddenly he's staring at a massive dog with eerie blue eyes. It's the biggest dog he's ever seen, roughly the size of an Irish Wolfhound but bigger all over with dark shaggy fur and Sidney doesn't move.

He saw Cujo when he was eleven and it had made him wary around unknown dogs, especially ones the size of the fiend staring at him from his porch.

Locked in a standoff he's not sure how to get out of Sidney is shocked when the dog sits down, tongue lolling out, tail going about a mile a minute. He warily climbs the stairs, shifting his bag as he does so it’s between him and the monster.

But there is no attack forthcoming. If anything, the dog's tail starts moving even faster, happy grin growing. 

Sidney manages to get the door open without taking his eyes off his opponent and he slips inside, closing the door with a little more force than necessary.

\-----

It's probably two hours later when the barking starts, and Sidney rolls his eyes. He had been hoping the dog was going to get bored and head to another one of the houses, but it seems like he hasn’t gotten that lucky. There’s a sound from the front door, that sounds suspiciously like claws on his door. Hopping to his feet he hurries to the front door. 

Sidney jerks the door open. “If you've scratched the paint-”

“Shit!” The dog slips past him, disappearing into the house and Sidney slams the door closed and whirls around. He can already imagine the devastation he's going to come across. There's no way an animal that big isn't going to completely ruin his house.

Except when he finally finds the dog its sitting on the floor in the living room watching the TV which is on the league network, showing clips from the previous night's games.

Sidney shakes his head, because there is no way the dog is watching hockey. Even if its big head is moving back and forward, following the puck.

He steps further into the living room, feeling a little bolder since the dog doesn’t seem inclined to attack him. “Hey.”

Sid isn’t sure what he’s expecting, but it sure isn’t hell for the dog to turn and look at him, with blue eyes and lolling tongue. “You can’t stay in here. I don’t do dogs.”

The dog whines and lays down, head on its big paws. It looks at Sidney, tail wagging back and forth against the carpet, looking utterly pathetic.

Rolling his eyes Sidney finally relents. “Fine, you can stay here tonight, but tomorrow we’re going to the vet and then the pound. I don’t have the time to keep you around.”

With a sigh Sidney steps over the dog and sits back down on the couch. A few seconds later the dog gets up and moves to lay by his feet, turning just enough to still be able to see the TV and Sidney shakes his head. There is no way the dog cares about the TV.

\-----

Sidney cuts his chicken, keeping an eye on the dog. So far, the dog has been nothing but easy, following him around the house and mostly staying out of the way. Now though, it’s sitting on the floor, watching him, ears cocked forward. 

It takes Sidney a moment to realize why and he looks down at his chicken. He has no idea when the dog last ate or had any water, and he might not have time for a dog, but he isn’t heartless. Pushing his plate further into the middle of the table he stands and gets up. Finding a big bowl, he fills it with water and sets it on the floor next to the sink. “Try not to get water everywhere.”

The dog happily trots over to the water and starts drinking. Sidney gets the other chicken breast he cooked out of the fridge and quickly shreds it. He deposits it on a plate and sets it next to the water. “That’ll have to do until I take you to the pound tomorrow.”

His words get him a doleful look before his guest starts eating the chicken. The dog licks the plate clean and drinks some more water before sitting down. 

Loading everything into the dishwasher Sidney turns off the lights in the kitchen. He pads to the living room and can almost feel the dog behind him. The TV is still on and he sits down. The dog immediately settles at his feet, still turned enough to watch the screen. 

\----- 

Sidney yawns and looks at the dog who is practically draped across his feet. “Up. I’m going to bed and you need to go outside.”

With a heavy sigh the canine gets up and follows him to the backdoor. Sid opens the door and lets the dog out, closing the door behind him. A few minutes later the dog scratches at the door and Sidney lets him in, only to funnel it into the laundry room. “This is where you’re sleeping tonight and try not to destroy anything.”

Sidney is starting to feel like he’s going crazy, talking like the dog will understand him, but it promptly curls up on the tile floor, tail swept across its nose. He turns off the light and closes the door before heading for his own room.

\-----

Yawning Sidney makes his way to the laundry room. Expecting a disaster, he is pleasantly surprised when he opens the door to find the dog on its side on the floor, the room untouched. With a pleased yelp the dog scrambles up and trots towards him, tail wagging. 

Sidney scratches the big, soft ears before starting towards the front door. “Okay, vet visit and then the pound.”

The dog’s ears droop and he follows Sidney outside, getting in the backseat without a fight. Sidney watches as the dog curls up on the seat before pulling out of the driveway.

The vet’s office he picked is close to his house and he pulls into the parking lot, glad to see there aren’t a lot of cars. He’s got a free day today, but he doesn’t want to waste it. Getting out of the car Sid opens the backdoor and the dog slinks out, giving him a mournful look as he does. They get inside, and Sidney approaches the reception desk. “Hi, I was wondering if it would be possible to get this dog a checkup and to see if he’s chipped. He just showed up on my doorstep last night.”

If the woman behind the desk recognizes him she doesn’t show it. She turns to her computer and nods. “You can see Dr. Burke in five minutes.”

Sidney smiles. “That would be great.”

He moves to sit on one of the provided chairs and the dog joins him, sitting on his feet and leaning heavily against his leg. Without thinking he scratches the dog’s ears, smiling when the big head turns into the scratch, and the tail beats against his leg.

A few minutes later the door opens, and a vet tech appears. She smiles and gestures to the scale in the corner. “Why don’t we get a weight on him really quick.”

Without having to be nudged the dog gets up and pads to the scale, climbing on. He waits patiently until the vet tech gets his weight.

It’s just another odd thing about the dog that has Sidney wondering if he’s imaging things. He knows dogs can be smart, but there is no way the dog can be smart enough to understand English on the level this dog is.

The girl smiles. “Come on. I just need to get the doctor and we’ll be right back.”

She leads them into a small room and Sidney sits in one of the chairs, surprised when the dog rests its head on his knee and looks up at him, with sad blue eyes. Sid scratches at his ears. “Your puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work on me. After this is over, you’re going to a pound so your real owner can find you.”

The dog sighs but doesn’t move his head.

A few seconds later the door opens, and the vet comes in, looking at the file. “Good morning.”

The vet’s eyebrows rise when he sees Sidney, but he doesn’t say anything. “So, your dog needs a checkup and to see if he’s chipped.” He sets the chart down on the counter. “A recent acquisition?”

Sidney shakes his head. “He just showed up on my doorstep. I’m taking him to the pound after this, I just wanted to make sure he was in good health and wasn’t a stray.”

“Okay.” The vet crouches down and motions for the dog. “Come here boy. I promise I won’t do anything that might hurt you.”

The dog pads over to man and stands still while the vet does his exam, blue eyes fixed on Sidney. 

Sidney has to fight the urge not to squirm, because A, it’s a dog, and B, he doesn’t have the time to care for a dog, even if he wanted one. In a matter of fact, he’s leaving for a three game away trip in two days.

Finishing the exam by running a scanner over the dog’s body the vet stands. “Well, the dog is over all healthy. He’s missing a front tooth, and hasn’t been neutered, but that’s it. There’s no chip, so he’s been doing a good job keeping himself feed and with plenty of water.” He smiles. “The bad news is, no pounds are going to be open today, since they all have mandatory training, so you’ll be stuck with him until at least Monday.”

Sidney sighs, because of course that’s just his luck. “Okay, thanks.”

The vet smiles. “Anytime. I suggest getting a collar and leash when you go out. He seems well trained, but that isn’t going to stop the police if they see him without the proper equipment.”

Standing Sidney looks at the dog who is staring at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Let’s go Mutt. We need to get some things if you’re staying over the weekend.” He isn’t sure why he settled on Mutt for a name, but it seems silly to have the dog around for the weekend without a name, even if isn’t much of one. 

With a happy bark the dog gets to his feet and follows him out of the room. Sidney stops at the front desk and pays before glancing back at the dog. He sighs and looks back at the receptionist. “Could you tell me where the nearest pet store is?”

She gives him directions and Sidney heads out to the car, the dog trotting behind him. Glancing at him Sidney opens the car door, so he can get in. “You’re proving to be quite the problem. If I didn’t know better, I would think you planned to show up this weekend, so I was stuck with you.”

Mutt jumps up in the car and turns around to look at Sidney, tongue hanging out. If Sidney didn’t know better, he would think Mutt was laughing at him. Shaking his head Sidney closes the door and heads for the driver’s side. He just has to survive the weekend. That is doable.

He follows the instructions to the pet store and pulls into the parking lot. It’s a small building and he gets out, glancing at Mutt. The dog is standing up and looking at him, tail wagging. For a brief second, he considers leaving Mutt in the car, not sure he wants to try and wrangle him, as well as carry all the things a dog needs.

But at the same time, he doesn’t want to run the risk of having his car getting chewed on. Sighing he opens the door and Mutt hops out, licking at his hand. “Okay, just don’t be a problem.”

The enter the store and Sidney quickly realizes he’s out of his depth. Half the store seems to be just food, in bags of varying sizes, as well as two refrigerators decorated with neon signs. The other half is nothing but toys. He’s expecting Mutt to run off, for either the food or the toys, but Mutt stays next to him, tail wagging as he looks around. 

Sidney rubs his hands together, trying to figure out where to start.

“Can I help you?”

Sidney looks at the cashier who is standing behind the counter. He isn’t sure how he didn’t see her when he came into the store, but he’s glad she’s here. “Yes, please.”

The cashier leans forward when she sees the dog and she smiles. “He’s handsome. What’s his name?”

Sidney glances at the canine, who seems to be preening, brush of a tail going back and forth. “Uh, Mutt.” Now that he’s said it to someone else, he realizes how stupid it sounds, but he’s going to stick with it. 

She rolls her eyes like she can’t believe he couldn’t come up with something better, but she smiles. “What can I help you with?”

Glancing around at the dizzying array of dog food, toys and leashes Sidney shrugs. He feels completely out of his depths and he hates it. He gestures to Mutt, who is sitting by his feet. “I need food, a leash and collar for him.”

The woman smiles and rounds the counter. “Oh, I’m sure I can help you there.” She kneels in front of Mutt and scratches at his face and ears. “Do you have any preference on anything?”

Sidney shakes his head. “No.”

Which is how, ten minutes later the counter in front of Sidney is full of a thick brown leather leash and collar, four different heavy-duty chew toys, as well as a bag of food and two bags of treats. He shakes his head and looks at Mutt who is smiling, tongue hanging out. 

Cassie, the cashier, hangs at the end of the counter. “Can you think of anything else you need?”

Sidney stares at the pile of stuff and shakes his head. “No. I think that’ll be everything.”

Smiling she bounces behind the counter and starts ringing things up. “I must say, your dog is easily one of the best behaved I’ve ever had in here. Most of the others try to steal something.”

Sidney glances down at Mutt. Mutt looks up at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth in a dog grin and if Sidney was losing his mind, he would think the dog looks smug. “Don’t get used to this. As soon as I get a chance, you’re going to a pound, to find a family that has time for you.”

Cassie finishes ringing everything up and bags it with startling efficiency. Smiling she holds it out to Sidney. “There you go! Have a good day.”

Sidney finishes paying and picks up the bag before hefting the bag of dog food on one shoulder. He grabs the bag with everything else and looks at Mutt. “Are you going to help at all?”

Mutt gives a slight bark and trots towards the door. Setting his head against the door he pushes, opening the door. He takes a half step out, before looking back at Sidney.

Eyes wide Sidney stares at Mutt and the open door, because he must be losing it. There is no way Mutt is smart enough to understand him, but here he is, staring at a door his temporary dog opened. Shaking his head Sidney heads out the door, nudging Mutt out of the way. “Come on, this is my last off day before I have to leave town and I would rather be at home.”

Mutt pads at his side to the car and sits, waiting patiently while Sidney gets the car unlocked and everything inside. He jumps in when Sidney holds open the door and sits down.

Slamming the door Sidney shakes his head. He keeps hoping this is going to stop feeling like a weird, concussion like fever dream, but he hasn’t taken any hits to the head lately. Sliding into the car he glances in the mirror, and the whole space is taken up by Mutt, and his eyes.

He starts the car. “Lay down. It makes me feel a little better.”

Mutt sighs, but does as he’s told, tail across his nose.

\-----

They get home and Sidney opens the door, letting the dog in. As before, Mutt immediately settles down in front of the couch, head on his paws.

Sidney drops everything inside the door and feels his pocket vibrate. He gets his phone out of his pocket, Geno’s name coming across the top. With a frown he unlocks the screen and stares at the message there.

It takes a minute for Sidney to parse what the message says, and he can only stare at the screen. Feeling off he enters the living room and steps over Mutt who looks up at him, with a concerned whine. He blindly reaches for the remote and turns the TV on. 

The league channel should be running highlights of last night’s game but there isn’t. The only thing they seem to care about is that Alexander Ovechkin is missing.

Sidney glances down at his phone again, seeing Geno’s message, the words almost illegible in his panic and he looks back up at the TV.

Everything sounds like it’s coming from down a tunnel. Ovechkin hadn’t shown up to practice, someone had gone to check on him and he was gone. No signs of a struggle, nothing missing, just no sign of him.

Sidney drops his phone and stares at the TV. He isn’t sure how what to think. He can’t honestly believe that Ovechkin just up and disappeared. Hockey and his teammates mean too much to him to just take off and disappear. And as much as Ovechkin likes to portray the wild, devil may care man, there’s no way he would be this irresponsible. 

Scrubbing a hand across his face Sidney sighs and rests his head back against the couch. Something about the whole situation seems wrong but he can’t quite place his finger on it.

A cold nose touches his hand and Sidney raises his head to find Mutt watching him, blue eyes soulful. He scratches at Mutt’s ears. There has to be some kind of explanation.

He just isn’t sure what kind of explanation it might be. 

\-----

Sidney groans and makes himself presentable, glancing at Mutt who is laying outside his bedroom. He has practice in a few hours and then they’re leaving for a 3 game away trip. Luckily, the next-door neighbors have a 10-year-old son who plays hockey in one of the local youth leagues and Sidney is sure the boy will be willing to watch over Mutt until he gets back.

He leaves his room and Mutt scrambles to his feet, following him downstairs. Once downstairs Sidney gets the collar and fastens it around Mutt’s neck, though he spends more time than he likes to think about moving the thick fur out of the way.

Snapping the leash to the collar he looks down at Mutt. “Do me a favor and please behave. I need them to watch you while I’m gone.”

Mutt follows him out of the house, down the sidewalk and over to the next house. Sidney pauses in front of the door and he looks down, surprised when Mutt sits without any prompting. Shaking his head, he knocks on the door.

A few seconds later the door swings open and Sidney smiles. “Hi Mrs. Johnson.”

She looks surprised, but she smiles politely. “Sidney, what a pleasant surprise.” Her eyes dart to Mutt, who hasn’t moved, short of his ears twitching when the door opened.

Sidney shifts his weight, hand curling around the leash. “I have to leave later today for a few days, and I’ll be back Monday night or Tuesday morning. I was wondering if Joel wouldn’t mind taking care of this dog while I’m gone.”

Mrs. Johnson’s eyes dart down to Mutt who wags his tail.

He can tell she’s on the fence and he smiles, hoping it looks believable. “Joel just needs to stop by and let him out in the mornings and make sure he’s got food and water, and then let him in the house for the night. Maybe throw the ball for Mutt a little bit before sending him inside. I’d pay, of course. And Mutt really is friendly.”

She looks reassured and she nods. “I don’t see why not, but let’s talk to Joel. Joel!”

Joel comes running up and nearly runs into his mom, especially when he sees Sidney. He stops and looks at Mutt before glancing at Sidney. “Hi Mr. Crosby.”

Sidney hates being called Mr., but he knows it’s one of the Johnson family rules, so he doesn’t argue. “Hi. Your mom and I were just talking, and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking care of Mutt over the weekend. We have some away games.”

Joel gives an emphatic nod before slanting a look at his mom. “I can, can’t I?”

Laughing Mrs. Johnson ruffles his hair. “Of course. I’ll leave you two to talk so you can work out the details.”

She disappears into the house and Joel comes outside, closing the front door. He looks at Mutt. “You got a dog?”

Sidney shrugs as he scratches at Mutt’s ears with his free hand. “Not really, he showed up on my doorstep and I can’t get him to a pound until I get back. All I need you to do is let him out in the morning, after you get home from school and before you go to bed. Keep him fed and play with him when you can. Sound good?”

Joel nods. “It would be great!”

“Great. You’ll need to let him in tonight.” Sidney hands Joel his extra key. “Any questions?”

Shaking his head Joel clenches his hand around the key. “No. I promise I’ll do a good job and your dog will be super happy. His name is Mutt?”

Sidney can almost hear the disbelief in Joel’s voice and he looks down at Mutt, who is leaning against him, getting fur all over his pants. “Yeah.”

Joel gives a solemn nod and holds his free hand out to Mutt, who sniffs and licks it, tongue lolling out happily. He looks at Sidney. “Good luck Mr. Crosby.”

Sidney gently tugs at Mutt’s leash. “Thanks. Come on, I still need to pack.”

\-----

It’s with some trepidation Sidney leaves Mutt out of the laundry room when he heads to meet up with Geno. He’s worried about his house and belongings, but it doesn’t seem fair to leave the dog locked in the laundry room when it’s going to be a while before Joel makes it over to let him out for the night.

Sidney tosses his stuff in his car and looks back at the house where he can see Mutt in the window. He shakes his head and gets into the car. The last thing he needs is to get attached, because as soon as he gets home, Mutt is going to the pound. 

He gets to Geno’s house, and the front door is unlocked, which isn’t unusual when they’re getting ready to leave town. “Geno?”

“Here Sid.”

Sidney enters the living room where Geno is sitting on the couch. He looks terrible, face drawn and pale, dark circles under his eyes, his body tight with tension. The TV is on, and he’s starting at it, and of course they’re still covering the fact Ovechkin is missing.

Sidney’s stomach knots and he looks at the TV. “Still no news?”

Geno sighs and shakes his head. “No. I text everyone I think of, no one know.” Scrubbing a hand across his face he gets to his feet. “Not like Sanja to just leave. I worry.”

Sidney nods, moving as Geno passes him to gather his own luggage. He won’t say it, but he’s worried too. Nothing about this situation is normal and he really wishes they knew what was going on. Ovechkin might not be his favorite person, but the thought of him in some kind of kind trouble makes his stomach do a slow, nauseating roll. The thought of the League without Ovechkin isn’t a good one.

Geno reappears with his stuff, and they head out to Sidney’s car.

Sidney pulls out of the driveway and turns in the direction of the rink. “So, I have a dog at my house.” He isn’t sure why he’s telling Geno, when he has no intention of keeping Mutt, but he knows Geno likes dogs and he hopes maybe it will at least take his mind off Ovechkin for a few minutes.

Shifting in his seat Geno raises an eyebrow. “Dog?”

“Yeah. He showed up on my doorstep. He’s a monster with dark fur and really blue eyes. I have the neighbor boy keeping an eye on him and I’m hoping my house survives the encounter.”

Geno smiles wanly and Sidney will take it as a victory.  
\-----

Sidney yawns and grabs his stuff from the overhead compartment. They won three of their four games, which is great. Before the game and while on the ice he had managed to ignore the worry about Ovechkin being missing, but the moment the game was over his thoughts went to the other man. And he knows Geno feels the same way, because his friend has been oddly withdrawn, checking his phone every time he gets the chance.

Geno nudges him as they cross the parking lot. “I meet dog?”

“Sure.” 

Sidney isn’t sure why he agreed to let Geno meet Mutt. He still isn’t convinced he’s going to keep him, because having a dog while he lives alone and is gone so often doesn’t seem fair to Mutt, he also isn’t sure he wants to give him up. The time away has given him time to reflect on Mutt, and he’s found he’s already a little attached to the big fluff ball.

They reach his house and Sidney gets out first, rounding to the back to grab his stuff out of the trunk.

Geno gets out of the car and Sidney isn’t surprised to see Mutt in the window, though this time the dog has his feet in the windowsill and the curtain is moving, likely from his tail. Sidney leads the way up to the front door. “Hopefully the house isn’t destroyed.”

He unlocks the front door and slowly opens it. Mutt is right there, tail wagging, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The dog bounds forward, and lets out a happy bark, pressing his wet nose into Sidney’s hand. Smiling Sidney scratches at Mutt’s ears. “Please tell me everything is where it belongs, and nothing is destroyed?”

Mutt yips and lunges forward to lick his fingers before cocking his head, looking at Geno who is behind Sidney. 

Geno steps forward. “Sid, he is Russian Ovcharka. Is good dog.”

“Let’s make sure my house isn’t destroyed before we decide he’s a good dog.” With a last scratch of Mutt’s ears Sidney ventures further into the house. Where everything is completely in place, nothing is destroyed, and Mutt looks pleased with himself. Sidney sinks his fingers into the thick fur of Mutt’s neck. “Fine, you are a good dog.”

Sidney moves, and Mutt happily bulls into Geno, tail wagging and he leans against the man so hard Geno has to brace his weight to keep from going over. He laughs and is glad he’s mostly made up his mind about keeping Mutt. 

Sure that Mutt will keep Geno occupied Sidney ducks into the kitchen and grabs two bottles of water. He reenters the living room to find Geno on the floor, scratching Mutt’s ears and speaking in Russian.

Sidney offers one of the bottles of water to the other man. “The Capitals are playing tonight. Do you want to watch?”

He isn’t sure why he’s offering. Normally he doesn’t watch the Capitals play, but right now, with Ovechkin missing, it seems like a good idea. Right now, it isn’t so much about rivalry as about supporting a team who is missing an integral part, under circumstances no one knows about. “We can order dinner too.”

Geno scratches at Mutt’s neck. “Yes. That be good.” He sighs. “I hope Sanja okay.”

Sidney sighs. “I do too. Hopefully they’ll find something out soon.” He doesn’t have the heart to say what he’s thinking and hopes that anything they find out is good news and that Ovechkin will be back soon, loud, brash and as annoying as always.

He looks at Geno, who is still lavishing Mutt with attention. “I have to run next door and pay Joel. I’ll be right back.”

Geno nods absently and Sidney heads outside. He climbs the stairs in front of the Johnson house and knocks on the door.

Joel opens the door and he beams up at Sidney. “Hi. You did amazing and your dog is the best! We played fetch and he dropped the ball when I asked. Are you still going to get rid of him?”

Sidney thinks about how nice it had been to see Mutt in the window, the way some of the tension had bleed out of Geno as he scratched Mutt’s ears, the way Joel is gushing about him. It’s just more reason he should keep Mutt, because he seems to be good for all of them. “Well, if I can rely on you to take care of Mutt while I’m gone, since you and he are friends now, I would like to keep him.”

Joel smiles and is practically bouncing on his toes. “That would be amazing! Of course, I’ll take care of him while you’re gone!”

Getting his wallet out Sidney hands Joel more than is probably appropriate for a few days of dog sitting and smiles when he sees Joel’s eyes widen at the amount. “Thanks again. I’ll be by the next time we have an away game.”

With a bright smile Joel clutches the money close to his chest. “Thanks Mr. Crosby!”

Sidney heads back to the house and isn’t surprised that Geno has the TV on. Whoever is on is talking about tonight’s games, but he’s sure the ticker running across the bottom will be about the ongoing search for Ovechkin. He glances in the living room, where Geno is still sitting on the floor, scratching at Mutt’s ears. In turn, the dog has his head turned into the touch, eyes mostly closed, and obviously enjoying all the attention.

Ducking into the kitchen Sidney pulls out a menu from a place he knows Geno likes and orders dinner. He doesn’t really feel like cooking, and he’s not sure he has much to eat in the house, with the fact they just got back from a road trip. Tossing the menu back in the drawer he heads back to the living room.

The moment Sidney sits on the couch Mutt pulls away from Geno and trots over to sit by him, leaning against his leg. He laughs at the betrayed look on Geno’s face. “Not my fault. I ordered dinner.”

Fingers working at Mutt’s ears Sidney glances at the TV where the beginning of the Washington/Boston game has just started.

The first period is almost over when there’s a knock at the door. Sidney glances at Mutt, half expecting him to go running for the front door, barking his head off. Instead he just drops to the floor with a sigh, head on his paws.

Sidney gets to his feet, stepping over Mutt. He pays the woman and accepts the food. Going into the kitchen he grabs plates and forks before heading back into the living room. Together he and Geno get the food open and on plates. Grabbing his plate Sidney sits back on the couch, smiling when Mutt sits back up, leaning against his leg and facing the TV.

Mutt is staring at the TV, ears raised, and he moves his head from side to side, following the movement of the puck and players on the ice.

Sidney rests his fork back on the plate and points at the dog. “Geno, look.”

Geno makes an inquisitive sound, his mouth full of food.

Rolling his eyes Sidney gently nudges Mutt with his foot. It gets him a heavy sigh, but the dog continues to watch the game. “He did this before, the first night. I swear he’s watching the game, but there is no way that’s the case.”

Geno swallows his food and shrugs. “Might be. Ovcharka smart dogs.” He smiles at Sidney, the first true smile he’s seen since the whole Ovechkin thing started. “Or has good taste.”

Sidney shakes his head but doesn’t disagree. It just seems weird a dog would actually watch hockey.

\-----

Sidney turns off the living room light. Geno has long since gone home, leaving after the Capitals had beaten Boston. He glances at Mutt who stretches before padding towards him, tail wagging. For a moment he considers locking Mutt back in the laundry room, but his house had survived him not being home and he doubts the dog is going to destroy anything now that he’s back.

He stifles a yawn before heading to the back door. Mutt immediately goes out and comes back a few seconds later, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Okay, I’m going to bed. Kindly don’t destroy anything while I’m asleep.”

Heading up stairs he isn’t surprised that Mutt is following him, quiet on the stairs. He enters his room and turns to look at Mutt. “You can sleep out here.”

Mutt sighs but lays down, taking up most of the space in the hallway and Sidney closes the door.

\-----

That morning Sidney opens the door and nearly trips over Mutt, who is still sprawled across the floor. The dog opens one eye and fixes Sidney with a look before getting up, stretching and heading down stairs.

Sidney watches him go. “Don’t act like it was my fault I tripped over you.” He follows his dog down the stairs, glad the rest of the team isn’t here. They would likely never let him live down the fact he’s talking to something that’s never going to reply.

He opens the back door, so Mutt can go out and turns to make breakfast. Once his turkey bacon is in the pan, he pours some dog food in Mutt’s bowl, just in time to open the back door.

Mutt casts a glance at the stove before crossing to his bowl.

“No bacon for you. I spent all that money on organic dog food and you’re going to eat it.”

With a huff Mutt sticks his nose in the bowl and starts eating the food. He finishes a few minutes later and gives Sidney a mournful look before flopping to the floor.

Sidney plates his own food and sits down at the table. He’s half expecting Mutt to come begging, but the dog stays on the floor, watching him with his unusual eyes. He manages to finish his breakfast in peace and once he’s done Sidney puts all his dishes in the dishwasher. Refilling Mutt’s water bowl he straightens up. “I’m only going to be gone for a few hours. Be a good boy and don’t eat anything.”

He still feels silly talking to Mutt like he really understands him, but so far, it’s worked, and he’s nothing if not a creature of habit. Running upstairs Sidney changes and when he comes back downstairs Mutt is laying by the front door. He steps around him. “Sorry, you’re not going out now. We can go for a walk when I get back.”

Shaking his head Sidney makes his way to his car. He still has no idea how he got into this situation.

\-----

He's watching the intermission report for the Washington-Tampa game with Mutt sitting on the floor in front of him, head on his knee. The front door bangs open and Sidney doesn't move except to scratch at Mutt’s floppy ears when he lifts his head.

It's become something of a ritual since the truth of Ovechkin's disappearance has come out. Any night the Capitals are playing, and they aren't, Geno shows up and they watch the game with much commenting, good-natured arguments and barked or growled additions from Mutt.

Sidney mutes the TV when Geno comes into the living room. It's the same thing he's heard time and time again since it all started. Everyone is hoping for the best and how the Capitals are staying strong, plowing through their opponents like they're channeling all their worry about Alex into making sure they're in a good position in the conference when he finally returns. 

Geno drops into the chair across from him, face tight with worry. “Still found nothing about Sanja. Cops starting to think might not find him.”

Mutt lifts his head from his lap and barks, tail wagging. Geno stares at the dog for a moment before he's out of the chair and on the floor so hard Sidney feels the couch shake. He grabs Mutt, fingers sinking into the thick fur around his neck. “Sanja?”

The dog barks again and then Geno is going ten miles a minute in Russian gently shaking Mutt's head. 

Sidney grabs Mutt's tail to keep it from beating against his thigh. “Geno?”

Geno looks up and smiles, fingers scratching at Mutt's neck. “Dog is Sanja.”

“There's no way.”

Mutt shakes loose of Geno and turns to look at him, tongue lolling out and suddenly Sidney can see it. The missing tooth, the blue eyes too intense and deep, the fur colour, the dog's sheer size. “Ovechkin?” 

With a happy yip Ovechkin is twisting to climb into his lap, nose pressing into his ear. Sidney grabs at his neck and shoves him back though he doesn't have enough leverage to get him entirely off. “How the fuck did you end up as a dog and why were you on my porch? And how did you get to Pittsburgh?”

He never thought dogs could look like they thought a human was an idiot, but Ovechkin is managing well and when he looks at Geno he's treated to the same incredulous look. “What?”

Geno shakes his head, like Sidney is a particularly dim sibling. “Sanja dog. How he supposed to answer questions?

Reluctantly giving up on the fight to get Ovechkin out of his lap Sidney digs his hand back into the thick, dark fur. “I don't know. Figure out some system or something.”

Rolling his eyes Geno tugs gently at Ovechkin's fur, drawing his attention again before the Russian is flying fast and furious.

Sidney sits back and spares a thought for his poor language skills. It isn't the first time he's kind of wishes he spoke Russian, but now in particular would be good since he has the feeling Geno is using some colorful adjectives to describe him and the feeling only intensifies when Ovechkin glances at him with a surprisingly amused dog-look.

Finally, Geno sits back on the floor and Ovechkin is pressing against his chest. Hand rubbing absentmindedly at dark fur Sidney forces himself to stop because yes, Ovechkin is soft and its nice but really petting one's rival is a little weirder than he really wants to deal with. “So?”

The look Geno gives him is one he's painfully familiar with, the one he gets when he says or does something stupid that offends him on a deep level. “Okay, one bark yes, two no. Seem easiest, no one get confused.”

Sidney rolls his eyes. The last bit was a direct stab at him because Geno is fixing him with his idiot look again.

“You have better idea?

“No.” Sidney looks at Ovechkin and he’s suddenly glad he never let him sleep in his bedroom, because that would have been weird. “Are you going to get out of my lap?”

Ovechkin barks twice before settling into him and Sidney resists the urge to tug at his fur. He should have known his wasn’t a fight he was going to win. Instead he settles for draping his arm over Ovechkin, not because he wants to hold him close, because it’s the most comfortable position for his arm, with such a large dog in his lap.

\-----

The game ends and Geno stands. “Was good game. See you tomorrow Sid.”

Shoving at Ovechkin, who is still sprawled across him, to the floor Sidney jumps to his feet. “Where are you going?”

Geno frowns. “Home. Where else I go?”

“Nowhere, but that isn't important. Aren't you going to take him with you?” Sidney points in Ovechkin's direction.

Shaking his head Geno shrugs his coat on. “Why? Sanja happy here and you do good job. He safe here and that is good.”

Before he can come up with an argument Geno is out the door. Sidney flops back against the sofa and glares at Ovechkin. “Fine, you can stay, but if you do anything to ruin my house, I'm going to find you the most annoying kid I can.”

Ovechkin's answer is a bark followed by a lolling tongue and Sidney has a feeling his house might not survive this encounter in one piece.

\-----

Waking up Sidney stares at the ceiling, not quite ready to get out of bed. Part of it is because he isn’t sure yesterday wasn’t a crazy fever dream, that Ovechkin is a dog, but it seems odd Geno would be in such a dream. He groans and scrubs a hand across his face before sitting up. Weird dream or not, he does have practice to go to.

Dressed enough to go to practice Sidney opens the door to find the dog curled in front of the door. He pauses and looks down at the blue eyes surrounded by dark fur. “Ovechkin?”

With a bark Ovechkin gets to his feet, tail wagging and Sidney groans. He scrubs a hand across his face. “Fuck, of course it wasn’t some crazy dream.”

He looks at Ovechkin and sighs. “Okay, I can deal with this. I mean, this way you’re much quieter, and I don’t have to look at any of your obnoxious clothing.”

Ovechkin bares his teeth and gives a mock growl before wagging his tail.

Sidney heads downstairs, Ovechkin trailing close behind and he opens the back door. Ovechkin slips outside, and Sidney turns back to the kitchen to get breakfast going. He nearly trips over the bowls on the floor. Catching the counter, he looks down at them, frowning as he does. There are still the remnants of dog food in the bottom of the one, which makes him feel guilty.

It’s not like he had any idea the dog was Ovechkin, but really, he could have just kept feeding him chicken. He already buys enough of it that buying more isn’t going to break him. And it must taste better than the dry food he’s been feeding him. 

He gets a chicken breast he cooked the day before out of the fridge and shreds it, tossing it into the bowl. A scratch at a door catches his attention, but he ignores it long enough to refill Ovechkin’s bowl. Setting it down on the towel he’s been using to keep the bowls from moving Sidney goes to open the back door.

Ovechkin trots to the bowls and cocks his head, glancing back at Sidney.

Sidney shifts his weight, arms across his chest. “I felt bad about feeding you kibble, especially now that I know you’re not just a dog.”

Tail wagging Ovechkin turns his attention to the bowl and Sidney takes it as his cue to make his own breakfast. Once he’s done eating, he washes his dishes, as well as scrubbing out the bowl he’s been using for Ovechkin. Setting everything aside to dry he looks to where Ovechkin is laying on the floor, watching him. “I have to go to practice. Do not destroy my house.”

He frowns. “Do you want me to leave the League network on for you?”

Ovechkin barks, getting to his feet with a long stretch.

Sidney ducks into the living room and turns the TV on before running upstairs to change. When he comes down Ovechkin is sprawled on the floor in front of the couch. “Oh, and do not get on the furniture. Last night was special and it isn’t happening again.”

Ovechkin raises his head and yawns before putting his head down.

Sidney heads outside and if anything in his house is damaged Geno is going to owe him a new couch or whatever else gets destroyed. Yes, so far Ovechkin has been good about not doing any damage, but he might get it in his head to do it now, since the secret it out. 

He gets to the practice rink and some of the others are already there, including Geno. He settles into his stall and toes his shoes off.

Jordan looks up, smiling. “Hey Sid, Geno said you got a dog!”

Sidney cuts a look at Geno, because he hadn’t been planning on telling the rest of the team about his dog, and especially not now, when he knows it’s Ovechkin. “I didn’t set out to get a dog. He showed up on my doorstep before our last away games and I decided I liked having him around.”

Jordan bobs his head in a nod. “Awesome. What kind of dog?”

Glaring at Geno, who just looks amused, Sid answers. “A Russian Ovcharka. He’s a giant monster of a dog.”

Geno chokes on a laugh and Sidney shakes his head and starts changing. He isn’t sure how, but he’s going to get back at Geno for this whole mess, even if it isn’t his fault.

\-----

After practice Sidney stops by the grocery store. He needs more chicken, if he’s going to be feeding it to Ovechkin too. Luckily the store is mostly empty, and he manages to get what he needs without too many problems and he heads home.

Ovechkin greets him just inside the door, tail wagging and Sidney kicks the door behind him. “You know, when you have thumbs again, I should make you pay me back for all the food you’ve eaten. My grocery bill has gone up since you got here.”

A lolling tongue, dog grin, with that damn missing tooth is his answer and Sidney shakes his head. He won’t ever admit it out loud, but it’s been nice to come home to a living, warm body, even if it is a dog, who happens to be the obnoxious captain of another team. “You think I’m kidding, but I’m not.”

Preheating the oven Sidney gets a sheet out and lines it with foil. He tosses a few breasts on the sheet and throws it in the oven. Ovechkin promptly sprawls out in front of the stove, and Sidney can’t really blame him. The house is a little on the chilly side, with the rapidly approaching winter weather.

Sidney steps over Ovechkin’s outstretched legs and opens the cupboard for a glass. He has to step over him again to get to the sink and he sighs, looking down at him. “Do you have to be in the way?”

Ovechkin just yawns and puts his head back down on the floor, gazing at him and Sidney rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

He drops into one of the chairs and Ovechkin gets to his feet with a sigh. Ovechkin sits and leans against his leg and Sidney holds out of a moment before scratching at his ears. “I’ll have you know, I’m not getting anything out of this. I still think you’re annoying.”

Ovechkin levels a very human look at him and Sidney knows his bullshit has been called. He won’t admit it but has been nice to have someone to come home to, and it is oddly soothing, petting Ovechkin’s ears. He knows someday he’s going to look back on this, and seriously wonder if he was having vivid hallucinations, but right now he’s just going to accept it.

As hard as that might be some days.

He settles for scratching at Ovechkin’s ears, because it really is soothing, the dark fur soft under his fingers.

\-----

Exhausted Sidney collapses on the couch. Today’s practice had been brutal, and he isn’t sure he’s going to be able to get up to his room. Everything aches a little and he really doesn’t want to move. The couch near his foot dips and he lifts his head just far enough to see Ovechkin, who has his front feet on the cushions. 

Sidney looks at him for a moment before sighing. “Fine, just don’t get used to being on the furniture.” He knows he should enforce his no furniture rule, but he’s tired and doesn’t have the energy. Plus, if Ovechkin doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to move him. 

Ovechkin finishes climbing up and wedges himself against the back of the couch and half over Sidney’s legs, head resting on his stomach.

Sighing Sidney sinks his hand into the thick fur on the back of Ovechkin’s neck, not scratching, just feeling and he closes his eyes. 

\-----

Sidney hands Joel the key to his house. “Okay, same deal as last time, but he isn’t getting the fancy dog food anymore. There are a couple of cooked chicken breasts in the fridge, just shred them up when you feed him. There’s some carrots and broccoli in the fridge, make sure Mutt eats some of them.”

He had done his research when it came to what vegetable dogs could eat and Ovechkin had leveled a betrayed look at him when he had first seen it with the chicken. It had been funny enough that Sidney had doubled over laughing, only to shove Ovechkin away when he had tried to lick his face. Since then, he’s made sure to include vegetables with the chicken breast at least once a day.

Joel nods. “Anything else?”

Thinking Sidney glances back to where he can see Ovechkin in the window. “Oh, the Tv. Go ahead and leave the TV on. He likes watching the League network.”

Joel smiles. “Your dog likes hockey?”

Shrugging Sidney tucks his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt. “It might just be the movement of people on the ice. Is there anything else you need?”

With a shake of his head Joel clutches the key. “Nope. Good luck.”

Sidney makes his way back to his house and enters, not surprised to find Ovechkin on the floor. Ovechkin has been following him around almost constantly since the whole great reveal. “Okay, Joel will be over tonight to let you out. Kindly don’t maul him, since you would probably crush him.”

Ovechkin climbs to his feet with a sigh and butts his head against Sidney’s thigh.

Taking the hint Sidney scratches at his ears. “Just be good, though I realize that’s probably a lot to ask. Joel is a hockey fan, though I happen to know Geno is his favorite player.”

Making a disgusted sound Ovechkin draws his head back and nips at Sidney’s fingers before making his way into the living room. Sidney follows, watching as he collapses on the floor obviously sulking. “Don’t blame me for the fact Joel has good taste in a hockey team. I’ll be back in a few days.”

\-----

Sidney picks Geno up. “So, Ovechkin is completely disgusted that my next-door neighbor’s favorite player is you.”

Geno smiles as he pulls his seatbelt on. “Neighbor have good taste. How Sanja?”

Pulling out of the driveway Sidney turns in the direction of the airport. “Still a dog. Though he hasn’t destroyed anything, which is a miracle. I would think he would have eaten something, just to irritate me.”

Geno shrugs, looking out the window as the city zips by. “Sanja like you. He not do anything to make you mad.” He glances at Sidney and grins. “Annoy yes, but not angry. Want you to pay attention to him.”

Sidney frowns, risking a quick look at Geno. “It sounds like you talk to Ovechkin a lot, about me.”

He can’t be sure, but it looks like there’s a flush across Geno’s cheeks.

Geno waves his hand slightly. “Not lot. Sanja just ask how you are, sometimes.”

Which is weird, because he’s never once thought to ask Geno how Ovechkin is doing. Sidney wants to pry deeper, but he can tell from the set of Geno’s jaw, he isn’t going to get anything else. So, instead of being nosy he focuses on driving and wonders why Ovechkin cares enough to ask Geno about him.

\-----

Sidney slams the front door and storms into the living room. Ovechkin scrambles up from where he was laying in front of the TV and Sidney ignores him, collapsing on the couch. Highlights from the game they just lost are already playing and he grabs the remote, turning the TV off. He doesn’t need to watch the replay to know they played like shit.

There had been too many turnovers in their own zone, and no matter what changes they had made, nothing had clicked. It had been an infuriating; unnecessary loss and he hates that it happened. He scrubs a hand across his face, anger simmering just below the surface. He feels like a failure as a captain. It’s his duty to lead the team, to make things happen, to give them a chance to win and to get to the playoffs and championships. 

Something brushes his knee and then a cold nose touches his hand. Before he can react, Ovechkin is on the couch, cold nose pressing against his throat. Sidney pushes his head away. “Knock it off. And get off the furniture.”

Ovechkin doesn’t listen and instead settles against him, nose still against his throat. 

Sidney doesn’t have the energy to fight and he loops his arms around Ovechkin, fingers twisting into dark fur. He releases a shuddering breath, focusing on the weight of Ovechkin against him and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

He’s still angry but somehow it seems much harder with the warm weight on his chest.  
\-----

Jordan sidles up to him and Sidney is immediately suspicious. The look on Jordan’s face is something Sidney has come to not really fear, but it is something to be suspicious about. “What?”

“Come on Sidney, it’s been awhile since we’ve done a Sunday gameday at your place. Plus, none of us besides Geno have gotten to meet your dog.”

Rolling his eyes Sidney tosses his practice jersey in the laundry. He knew if he waited long enough Jordan would show his cards, and he really isn’t surprised this is what it was. “Because my dog is a menace, and the last time you guys came over, my place almost didn’t survive the encounter.” He sighs, because this is likely going to be a terrible idea.

There is no way Ovechkin is going to be able to pass up the opportunity to harass everyone.

Sidney shakes his head. “Okay, but you all bring your own drinks and there had better not be any garbage left when you leave, or this is never happening again.”

With an excited nod Jordan grins. “Awesome. I’ll let Flower and Tanger know. See you then!”

Sidney watches as his teammate ducks out of the locker room. Hopefully he isn’t going to regret having his teammate over while Ovechkin is in the house.

\-----

Sitting around with part of his team on a Sunday afternoon with Ovechkin draped over his lap is not something Sidney ever really thought was going to be a problem. And it's not a problem per say, just odd that the team thinks he's got an over cuddly dog while all he can really think is that he has a lap full of Russian hockey player turned dog and that he really kind of likes having Alex close.

The entire day he's been expecting Alex to wreak havoc on the team, unable to pass up the chance to drive the Penguins crazy without any kind of repercussions but he's done nothing. He's dealt with all the head scratches with good grace but other than that has been glued to him or Geno all day.

Actually to be fair, he's been leaning against Geno's leg but been in Sidney's lap. After the first two times, Sidney had stopped trying to get Ovechkin out of his lap. He couldn’t move him without hurting either of them, and honestly it wasn’t bothering him. Not that he would ever admit it, and not where Ovechkin could hear him. He doesn’t need the other man holding that over his head. 

Jordan holds out a little bit of chicken and Alex gives him a disdainful look, head on Sidney's knee.

Flower laughs. “I'd give up. He's not going to come see you.”

Frowning Jordan eats the chicken. “Dogs love me.”

“So, you finally managed to find the one dog with good enough taste to avoid you.” 

Sidney can't help the bark of laughter that escapes at Tanger's words. He's seen the crap Alex wears enough times to know that taste and Ovechkin should never be in the same sentence unless the word not is in there somewhere.

As if sensing his thoughts Alex nips at his fingers and Sidney gently swats him on the nose. “Knock it off.”

Geno laughs, and the others are looking at him like he's going crazy and he probably is because he’s on the couch with a male hockey player turned dog in his lap and he doesn’t mind. In fact, he’s gotten used to having Ovechkin tagging behind him, a wet nose pressed into his hand. And since that first night he came home from a game they lost Ovechkin had crowded close, pressing his nose against Sidney’s throat and Sidney hasn’t been able to push away that bit of comfort from someone who understands.

Even more startling is the fact he’s starting to crave that closeness. Not just on the nights they lose, which aren’t often, but even after they win. Or on the lazy days when all they do is watch TV, Ovechkin pressed close on the couch. Sidney isn’t quite sure when he relaxed the no dogs on the furniture rule, but it’s been gone for weeks now. 

Tanger glances at the screen where they're showing updates on the search for Ovechkin. “I hate to say it, but he's probably dead somewhere, if there was foul play involved.”

Everyone looks at him like he's lost his mind and he shrugs. “Don't get mad at me. They say that if they don't have any leads within forty-eight hours on a missing persons case it usually means the person is never found or is dead. It sucks but it’s true.”

Despite knowing the truth Sidney feels his heart stop. He's been trying hard not to think about that, the chance that Alex might be forced to spend the rest of his days on four legs, the entire world thinking he's dead or run off, unable to play hockey again. He swallows hard, staring at the TV and he doesn’t want to dwell on all the terrible things that might be coming. 

The couch next to him dips and then there's a damp nose pressing into the hollow of his throat. Reacting on instinct he wraps his arms around Alex, fingers digging into the thick fur and Alex settles against his chest until he can feel his breathing and heartbeat. Eyes closed tight he presses his forehead against Alex's neck, trying to keep his breathing even. 

Even knowing Alex is safe and in his lap does little to ease the constriction in his heart and it’s in that moment, with Alex hot and heavy against him, Sidney realizes how much he cares for and wants Alex. He can't help his harsh bark of laughter. Of course, his life as it stands isn't stressful enough, but now he's got feelings towards his League proclaimed rival who has four legs and is spending ridiculous amounts of time in his lap.

“Sid?”

Easing his death grip on Alex's fur and scratching at his chest Sidney raises his head. Flower, Tanger and Jordan are looking at him like he's taken the final step off the deep end while Geno is looking at him with the look a proud parent bestows on their favourite child and Sidney is suddenly sure Geno is fully aware of his feelings for Alex.

“I'm fine.” He doesn't actually feel fine, but it seems to placate them and they turn their attention back to the TV. Alex stays sprawled over him, and he keeps a hand buried in his thick fur, trying not to squirm under Geno's knowing looks.

The others leave a couple of hours later, leaving him with Geno out on the deck as they watch Alex run in the backyard. He's been trying to avoid Geno since the little incident on the couch but now that the others are gone, and Alex is in the far reaches of the backyard, he knows he's done for.

“Is okay Sid.”

Sidney watches as Alex flops to the ground and rolls to his back, squirming in the snow. “What's okay?” He already has a pretty good idea of what Geno is going to say but if he doesn't ask, Geno will be like a dog with a bone, pun not intended.

A hand settles on his shoulder, squeezing once before falling away. “Way you feel for Sanja.”

Shaking his head Sidney doesn’t respond as he continues to watch Ovechkin, who is just laying in the snow, tongue lolling out. He really doesn’t want to have this conversation with anyone, let alone Geno, but now that it’s in the open, he guesses now is as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath, he slants a look at Geno. “Okay is relative.”

Geno just stares at him and Sidney sighs, hoping Ovechkin isn’t paying attention, since he’s rolling in the snow again. “Think about it Geno. Never mind the fact we’re both male, right now Ovechkin is a dog! I mean, what if we never figure out why he’s a dog, if he gets stuck like that.”

He has to force the next words out. “And if he gets stuck, how long do Ovcharkas live?” He doesn’t voice his other concern, that Ovechkin doesn’t feel the same way, that it was just dumb luck he ended up on his doorstep. 

With a sympathetic smile Geno pats him on the shoulder. “Will be okay Sid. If Sanja not worry, you not worry. Be happy he here.”

Sidney rolls his shoulders, working out some tension as he watches Ovechkin trot towards them, snow sticking to his fur. “I’ll try.”

Ovechkin stops at the edge of the deck and looks at them, head canted to the side. He hops up on the deck and immediately leans against Sidney, forcing him to adjust his stance so he doesn’t get knocked over.

Ignoring Geno’s knowing look Sidney reaches down to scratch Ovechkin’s ears. “You looked like an idiot, rolling in the snow.”

Shaking his head Geno grins. “Is going to leave snow spots on carpet Sidney.”

Sidney makes a face. “He better not.”

Ovechkin barks and shakes, snow falling from his fur. He looks up at Sidney, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Nope.” Sidney shakes his head. “I’ve already told you, I’m not going to give in when you make that face.”

He can almost feel Geno watching him, and he’s sure his friend is grinning, but he isn’t going to give into him. What he feels for Ovechkin is his own, and he isn’t going to let Geno get tangled up in it. He’s can and is going to deal with it, on his own.

Geno goes to his knees, catching Ovechkin’s head. He gently shakes him as he speaks in Russian, so fast, it’s just a stream of up and downs to Sidney and he really hopes Geno isn’t busy airing his secret, because that would just be rude.

Ovechkin barks once and Geno smiles, releasing his head. He gets to his feet and smiles at Sidney. “See you tomorrow Sid.”

Sidney waves, watching as Geno enters the house before turning to look at Ovechkin, who is still leaning against his legs, watching him. “Are you done playing, or do you want to stay outside a little longer?”

In answer Ovechkin bounds off the deck and comes back a few seconds later with a tennis ball in his mouth, snow sticking to his fur and whiskers. He drops the ball at Sidney’s feet and sits down, tail wagging.

Shaking his head Sidney bends down and picks up the ball. “I’m only going to throw it a few times.”

He throws it and Ovechkin scrambles off the deck, chasing after the ball. He overshoots the ball and barks once before pouncing on it. Scooping up the ball he brings it back to Sidney, dropping it to the deck. 

“Two more times. I still have to clean up the kitchen.”

He throws it the promised two more times before going to open the door. He looks at Alex, who is just scrambling up on the porch. “Are you going to come back inside or do you want to stay out here?”

Alex drops the ball and trots over to sit by Sidney.

Taking it as a hint Sidney opens the door, letting Alex in ahead of him. As usual, he flops on the floor near the stove, head on his paws so he can watch Sidney as he cooks. Sidney steps over him and shakes his head. “I swear you do that, just so I’ll pay attention to you.”

His only response is a tail wag and he rolls his eyes as he gets chicken out of the fridge. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

He gets the chicken in the stove before heading back to the living room. His teammates are cleaner than kids, but just barely. He stacks plates and gathers bottle up, ferrying them back to the kitchen where Alex has moved to lay in front of the stove, on his side, like a breathing rug.

Tossing the bottles in the garbage Sidney sets the dishes in the sink. It takes him another trip to get everything out of the living room. He puts the rest of the dishes in the sink and looks down at Alex. “The next time we do this, we’re doing it at Geno’s. And we’ll all bail so he can clean up by himself.”

Alex gives a low bark and Sidney decides to take it as assent. “Of course you’ll get to come with. It hardly seems fair I’m the only one who has to clean up your fur.”

\-----

After dinner Sidney finishes filling the dishwasher and starts it. He looks at Alex, who is still on the floor. “Do you want to go watch another game? The Lightning and Rangers are playing.”

Alex scrambles to his feet, following Sidney to the living room. Sidney sits down and grabs the remote. Alex immediately jumps up, moving to settle across his lap. Scratching at the closest ear, Sidney turns the TV on. The game is just starting, and Sidney drops the remote back on the table, moving his hand to scratch at the underside of Alex’s jaw. “So, the Rangers are sucking.”

A growl rumbles against his fingers and Sidney takes it as a sound of assent. “Yeah, it’s been bringing me great joy too. It’s about time they started to realize they aren’t as good as they seem to think they are.”

He falls silent as the game starts, though his fingers never stop moving over dark fur.

\-----

The game is over, and it was gratifying to see the Rangers lose, and in such spectacular fashion. Sidney gently nudges Alex, who is still in his lap, though at some point in time he fell asleep. “Come on. The game is over and I have practice tomorrow afternoon.”

Ovechkin grumbles but oozes off his lap, stretching when he hits the floor.

Sidney stands, wincing at the pins and needles in his feet and lower legs. If this keeps up, he’s going to have to find a better way to share the couch with Alex. Going to the back door he lets Alex outside.

While Alex is outside, he locks the front door and makes sure all the lights are off. Just as he enters the kitchen to get the lights and make sure the stove and oven are off, Ovechkin scratches the door. He opens the door and lets him in, before closing and locking the door. “Do you need anything else, or are you good for the night?”

In response Alex pads to his bowl and drinks some water. He licks his whiskers and his tail wags.

Sidney takes it as a good sign and he gestures towards the kitchen door and the stairs. “Alright, upstairs.”

Turning off the last light he follows Ovechkin up the stairs and into his room. Ovechkin lays down on the floor at the foot of the bed while he goes into the bathroom. It seems silly, after years of hockey locker rooms, that he doesn’t want to change in front of Ovechkin. He isn’t sure if the odd feeling is because of who it is, or if its the whole dog thing, but he’s dealing with it.

Coming out of the bathroom Sidney is glad Alex is still on the floor. He still isn’t quite sure how they got to this point, Alex sleeping in the room with him. From there it had somehow morphed into Alex sleeping on the bed, either at his feet or laying pressed against his legs. Alex at least knows the rules and is only ever on the bed when Sidney is on it.

Sidney turns off the bathroom light and crosses to the bed. Tossing the blankets back he slides into the bed and pulls the blankets back up. He looks at Alex, who is sitting at the foot of the bed, watching him. “Well, you might as well get up here.”

Alex vaults onto the bed and sprawls against Sidney’s legs, tail thumping against the bed.

Turning off the bedside light Sidney gently nudges Alex with his knee. “You know, there’s a whole bed you could sleep on. You don’t have to pretend you’re a leech.”

He still feels like an idiot for talking to Alex like he’s going to get a response, but he can’t help it. By now he’s come to accept the fact Alex is a dog and talking to him like that isn’t going to do either of them any favors. A paw touches his hand and he rub at the thick fur. “Night Alex.”

\-----

Sunlight streams around the curtains and Sidney groans and rolls over. He feels Alex shift, draping most of his weight across his thighs and he drifts back to sleep.

\-----

When he wakes up later, he’s more awake and is aware of the press of Alex across his thighs, and the faint, tingle in his toes.

Sidney tugs at one of Alex's ears. “This is your evil plan isn't it. Sleep on my legs so I can't ever play hockey again. Smart.”

Alex rumbles, a sound Sidney has come to take as contentment and moves from across his thighs to curl against his hip, head on his stomach. 

Relaxing back into the pillows Sidney scratches at the back of Alex's neck. He knows he needs to get up and go for a run but finding the motivation is hard, especially with the warm bulk of Alex next to him. It should be weird, practically cuddling with his purported rival who is a dog, but it isn't because it means Alex is if not fine, at least safe and warm until they figure out how to get things back to normal.

Finally, guilt wins out and Sidney pokes Alex. “Up. Time for a run.”

Alex jumps off the bed with a grumble and Sidney follows a little more slowly.

By the time he's ready and downstairs Alex is lying in front of the door like a massive breathing rug, head on his paws as he stares at the stairs.

Sitting on the bottom stair to put his shoes on Sidney squints at Alex. “Go get your collar.”

He can imagine what Alex is thinking and would be saying if he had a tongue that allowed speech. There would be a sly grin, hooded eyes and something about being kinky, voice a low rumble and Sidney cuts that thought off, because it doesn’t need to go any further. Alex is a dog and there’s no guarantee he’s ever going to be human again. 

Alex isn't actually registered with the city but Sidney got him tags to go with the collar, thick dark leather with two tags, one that says Sidney C. with his address and the other, a red star that simply has Alex on it. He only ever has it on when they leave the house, a precaution in case something happens because Sidney can't seem to stop thinking about worse case scenarios.

There's a jingle and Alex reappears with the collar in his mouth. Sidney takes it and fastens it, hands sliding from his neck up to scratch at floppy ears. He has no idea where Alex keeps the collar when they're at home but even in all his straightening up of the house since this all started he hasn't once tripped over it.

Amazing that a dog can find a place to hide something with no thumbs.

They go outside, and the morning air is cold, stinging his cheeks. He unlocks the door and opens it, Alex hoping in and curling up in the front seat. Sidney starts the car and cranks the heat up before pulling out of the driveway. 

Sidney doesn't usually like running at parks, preferring the freedom of the roads, even with the added risk of being run over but today seems like a park day. It's a little chilly but he rolls the window down for Alex who promptly sticks his head out, tail going a mile a minute behind him and Sidney has to grab it to keep from being smacked in the face.

It's early enough the park is still mostly deserted, just a few hardcore runners braving the wind and snow and cold. 

He reaches across to open the door and the minute he does Alex is bounding out of the car and frolicking through the snow, barking and yapping and generally acting like a five-year-old who has been locked up inside all day.

Locking the door, he pockets his keys and pulls his gloves on, whistling as he does. Leaving off on chasing a squirrel around a tree Alex runs towards him, kicking up flurries of snow. He braces himself and Alex is jumping up on him, paws pressing into his shoulder as an icy nose is jammed into the hollow of his throat.

Yelping Sidney shoves him down, hand going to rub at the spot. “Remind me why I didn't just leave you outside to freeze?”

Alex sits down, tail sweeping over the snow and Sidney really can’t be mad, because Ovechkin has always enjoyed irritating and riling him up, so why should this be any different.

Shaking his head Sidney starts down the path, Ovechkin pacing him. They make a full lap of the park and stop back at the car. He looks down at his companion. “Do you want to go again?”

Ovechkin barks and bolts five feet before stopping, turning back to look at him. Shaking his head Sidney hurries to catch up. Halfway around again there’s a woman coming towards them, bundled up against the cold air. Alex ambles towards her, tail wagging behind him. 

She immediately goes to her knees, offering a hand. When Alex pushes his nose into her hand she smiles and starts scratching at his head.

Sidney can't believe it as he watches the woman coo and scratch Alex's ears. Of course, even as a dog he would have women falling all over him.

The woman smiles up at him. “Your dog is beautiful.” She moves her fingers to his neck and Alex presses closer, tongue lolling out of his mouth

She gets a close look at the collar, her gloved fingers running over the tags and Sidney can see the moment she realizes what the names on the tag means. She stands up, eyes narrowed, her mouth drawn in a deep frown. “You're Sidney Crosby.”

He nods because there is no point in denying it and he's a little startled when she steps in, poking him hard in the chest, her eyes dark with anger.

“And you named your dog Alex, after Alex Ovechkin I'm sure. That's a spiteful thing to do.” With another poke she whirls and heads down the path at a brisk run.

Sidney looks down at Alex who is leaning against his leg again, eyes bright. “How is it you manage to get me in trouble even when you can't speak?”

Alex nuzzles at his hand and Sidney scratches his ear. “Don't think this doesn't mean you aren't in trouble for that little stunt.”

The rest of their trip to the park is without disaster or irate fans and Sidney is feeling good as they make their way to the car. Alex seems to have worked off some of his energy and curls up in the backseat when Sidney opens the door for him. 

When they get back to the house Alex immediately sits down inside the hallway and starts scratching at the collar. Sidney knows what that means and he hangs the leash inside the closet, though he has never actually used it. “Fine. Go into the living room.”

He follows Alex into the living room and sits in the couch Reaching out he finds the buckle and undoes it. He lets the collar fall to the floor and moves his hands up, scratching at Alex’s ears. “You know, you’re lucky I like you.”

At this point, like doesn’t even begin to encapsulate what he feels for Alex, but he doesn’t want to dwell on it. Not when the future is so uncertain. 

Alex just looks up at him, tongue lolling as he pushes his head into scratching fingers.

Shaking his head Sidney continues to scratch, sure he looks like an idiot. He really can’t help it, because he enjoys scratching Ovechkin’s ears as much as Alex seems to like it and he knows it would be easy to keep going.

He finally drops his hands, fixing Alex with a pointed look when he whines a little. “Don’t even start. You need to hide your collar again, and I need to shower so I can make something to eat before practice.”

Alex licks his hand before dropping his head to pick up the collar. He trots out of the room, tags jingling. 

Sidney stands, wiping his hand on his sweatpants before heading upstairs to shower.

\-----

Once lunch was done Sidney finishes cleaning up and sits down. Alex at usual, is in front of him, head, cocked to the side, like he expects fingers on his ears. Shaking his head Sidney obliges, since he knows he’s lost all willpower when it comes to scratching ears. “I leave tomorrow, for a long road trip. Are you going to be okay?”

Alex makes a grumbling sound but pushes his head into Sidney’s hands.

Sidney shakes his head, but smiles. “Okay, but at least Joel is a good kid. And for some reason, he really likes you, though that might change if he knew who you are.”

Turning his head Alex nips the inside of Sidney’s wrist before going back to pressing his ears into his fingers.

He smiles and keeps scratching. He has some time before he needs to leave for practice and Alex’s eyes are squeezed shut in bliss as he scratches. 

\-----

Sidney hands Joel the key. “I’ll be back Sunday night. There should be plenty of cooked chicken in the fridge, but if you need more, I have some in the freezer. Just ask your mom for help to cook it, since I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Anything you need?”

Joel beams and shakes his head. “Nope. Mutt and I are good. Good luck!”

“Thanks.” Sidney heads back towards his house. He glances at the front window, where Alex is, looking as sad as a dog can manage, head hanging down. It makes his stomach clench and he waves.

It gets him a desultory tail wag and then Alex disappears from the window. Sighing Sidney gets in the car and pulls out of the driveway.

\-----

Sidney looks up as Geno sidles up to him. “What?”

Geno grins as he sits down next to Sidney. “How Sanja?”

Sidney glances around the locker room, but the others are all caught up in changing from practice and none of them are paying attention. “Okay. I mean, as okay as one can be, being a dog.” He’s suddenly suspicious and he narrows his eyes. “Why the sudden interest?”

Geno shrugs, but Sidney doesn’t buy it, but lets him continue. “Just wonder. Might be dog but is still friend.” 

He gets up and goes back to his stall, and Sidney watches for a moment before he finishes changing. Obviously, Geno didn’t get the love confession he was hoping for, which is fine with Sidney. His feelings for Alex aren’t really Geno’s business, and he isn’t even sure he's ready to verbalize it to himself, let alone to Geno. 

For now, he’s content to hold the knowledge close and tight.

\-----

Putting the car into park Sidney slips out. He grabs his stuff out of the back and slams the trunk. Glancing at the house he smiles, because Ovechkin’s head appears in the window, tail swinging back and forth. He raises one finger in a silent entreaty to wait before heading over to the Johnson house. Knocking on the door he smiles at Joel when the boy opens the door. “How did it go?”

Joel grins. “It went great. We did have to make more chicken, but my mom was more than happy to help.” He shuffles his feet and looks up. “I hope you don’t mind, but I took Mutt for a little walk. We just went two blocks in each direction.”

Sidney shakes his head as he gets his wallet out. “No, that’s fine. I don’t think just chasing the ball is enough for him some days.” He holds out a few bills. “Thanks again. I probably won’t need you for a few weeks.”

Politely taking the money, Joel folds the bills. “That’s okay. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Sidney adjusts his bag and heads back to the house. He fumbles slightly at his keys as he unlocks the door, fingers trembling slightly. The key finally turns and he slips into the house. Slipping in he closes the door and turns, smiling when he sees Alex trotting towards him.

He drops his bag to the floor and goes to his knees. Sinking his fingers into Alex’s dark fur he slides his arms around him, resting his cheek against Alex’s neck. “Fuck, I missed you.”

Alex rumbles and it echoes through Sidney’s chest. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Alex’s warmth against him. The road trip had been hell, for a variety of reasons. Every one of their wins had been close things, and none of them should have. The few losses had been heartbreaking. All of it had been made worse, but the fact he was away from home.

By now, after losses he’s used to going home and having Alex climb into his lap, warm and comforting, a reminder not everything is terrible. There had been days he had wanted nothing more than to scratch Alex’s ears until his fingers tingled from the brush of fur and Alex’s eyes were half closed in bliss. The entire time they had been gone he had felt wound tighter than he could ever remember, and he had hated it. 

It wasn’t until they had won the last game and he knew they were on the way home the spring in his spine had finally relaxed. The rest of it is finally melting away, in the quiet sanctuary of his home, with Alex close. 

He’s glad it’s a few weeks before the next long road trip, because right now he doesn’t think his nerves or emotions can take it. 

Sidney loses track of how long he kneels on the floor, hugging Alex. It isn’t until his knees start to complain that he manages to stand. He looks down at Alex and scratches behind his ear. “I hear you and Joel went for a walk.”

A single bark is his answer and Sidney smiles. “You’re lucky Joel thinks you’re such a great dog.”

Rubbing his thumb between Alex’s eyes Sidney jerks his head in the direction of the living room. “Want to watch some hockey?”

Alex’s tail wags and he trots into the living room, looking back. Sidney waves his hand. “I have to lock the door.”

He turns and locks the door before going into the living room. The TV is on, showing the end of their game from yesterday and he makes a face at the wild scramble in front of their net. It hadn’t seemed nearly that bad on the ice, but he can see where they were lucky that they managed to clear the puck. He glances at Alex who is already on the couch. “We got lucky there. Flower totally lost the puck.”

Sitting down he drapes his arm on the back of the couch and Alex moves in. Rather than sprawling over him, like usual Alex leans against him, folding against his side, head resting on his chest. To Sidney it seems like an uncomfortable position, but he drapes his arm over Alex’s shoulder, hand scratching at the thick fur on his chest.

It feels like something between them has finally shifted and he stills his hand, leaving it resting on Alex’s chest. 

“I guess you missed me too.” Sidney looks at the TV, only partially paying attention to what is going on. Thinking about Alex is far more interesting than recycled highlights and games he already knows the outcomes to. Instead he focuses on the feeling of Alex against his chest, the steady weight and how much he missed this.

On the road trip he had tried to keep his mind on the game, but in the quiet moments when he was in bed his mind had drifted, to Alex. In the beginning, he had been content to not deeply examine his feelings, hoping if he ignored them, they would go away. But then Geno had mentioned them and suddenly they had been possible to ignore. As much as he hadn’t wanted to, he had been forced to examine those feelings and come to terms with them.

Which is hard, when he has no idea what the future is going to hold. He has no intention of parting with Alex as long as he’s a dog, but he has no idea what that means. If Alex is going to live out a normal human lifespan or if he’s been relegated to the span of the body he’s in. 

That thought alone is enough to make Sidney’s heart clench and he squeezes his eyes closed, taking a deep breath. He doesn’t want to dwell on the negative, not when he’s so comfortable, with Alex curled against his chest.

Shaking his head to clear the bad thoughts Sidney settles for tightening his arm around Alex and looking at the TV. Tonight is for relaxing.

\----- 

Sidney drops the remote back onto the side table and gently wiggles his legs. Some time ago Alex had finally uncurled enough to lay across his lap, head resting against his stomach. “Come on. I’m tired. We can’t all lay around all day, napping.”

Alex raises his head to give him a look before sliding to the floor. He stretches and pads for the stairs. 

Standing Sidney turns off the light before following Alex up the stairs. Alex is sniffing around the room and he goes into the bathroom, to change and get ready for bed. 

When he comes out of the bathroom Alex is already on the bed, curled up so he can see the door and this time Sidney thinks he can forgive him for breaking their unspoken rules. Alex had followed him around the house for the rest of the night, even going as far as stopping a few feet short of the bathroom door. In the entire time Alex has been here, this is the first time he hasn’t let Sidney out of his sight for long.

Evidently, he isn’t the only one who is feeling a little stressed out about their separation over this last road trip. Sidney gets into bed and the moment he’s settled Alex uncurls next to him, back pressing against his legs, head at chest level. Reaching back Sidney turns off the light and rests his hand on Alex’s neck.

\-----

It takes a minute for Sidney to realize what woke him up, but when he does, he shivers. The room is freezing cold. Shivering he tries to drag the blanket higher but is thwarted by Alex’s weight. He gently sets his knee against Alex’s back and shoves. “Hey, move. I need to fix the blankets.”

Alex grumbles and sits up. Sidney reaches over to turn on the bedside lamp but nothing happens when he flips the switch and the clock is flashing. Sighing he finds his phone and turns on the flashlight. He blinks against the sudden brightness and moves just enough to check the plug on the light. It’s still in the wall and he looks to the window, where he can normally see a streetlight.

There’s no light and it takes his sleep addled mind a moment to realize what’s going on. “Shit, the power is out.” He sighs and draws the blankets up. 

Glancing at Alex he sighs. Alex is watchin him, looking hangdog and Sidney refuses to believe he’s actually cold, with all that fur, but he isn’t that cruel.

Sidney lifts the covers and fixes Alex with a glare. “If you get fleas in my bed, I'm going to turn you into a rug.”

Alex huffs and wiggles under the covers, back to his and Sidney drops the blankets. It takes some getting used to, feeling fur against so much bare skin but he already feels warmer and he drifts to sleep.

\-----

When he wakes up the second time the room is lighter but the clock on the table is still flashing and Sidney settles for sinking back into the bed. The power still isn't back on and he's in no hurry to leave the warmth of his bed.

There’s a hand on his stomach and its spread wide, two fingers dipping under the waistband of his shorts and he presses back against the warm bulk behind him. Lips touch his shoulder and he stiffens because he went to bed with someone, but that someone had four legs and no thumbs.

Sidney tenses to move but the arm around his waist tightens and another kiss is pressed to his skin. “Go back to sleep Sid. Too early and cold.”

“You're you again.”

Alex's hum of assent echoes through his body and Sidney relaxes against his better judgment. He should really get an explanation about why Alex is human again, but it is cold and early, and Alex feels good pressed against his back. “Fine, but I get an explanation later.”

“Later Sid. Sleep now.” Alex kisses his shoulder again before pulling the blankets up higher. 

Sid presses even more against Alex, pulse racing even as lethargy steals over him again. It could be easy to get used to this.

\-----

The third time he wakes up the power is back on and the room is warm but there is no sign of Alex. Dressing he heads downstairs and is half surprised to find Alex sitting on the couch, fully dressed with his collar in hand, thumb gliding over the tag with Sidney's name on it.

Sidney leans in the doorway. “Where did you get the clothes?” They certainly aren't his and there is no way Alex had clothing stashed somewhere.

Alex looks up and smiles. “Call Zhenya. He happy to bring me something to wear.”

Nodding Sidney moves into the living room, sitting across from Alex. “Why were you a dog?”

Alex leans back, thumb never ceasing its slow movement over the tag. “Curse on family. All men turn into dog until one they love to realize their feelings. My papa spent six months as dog until mama realize she love him.” Alex smiles. “Her favourite story.”

Sidney just nods again because he isn't sure what to say. It's pretty obvious, if Alex is human again, that he knows how Sid feels about him and even if it didn't, he's always been really terrible when it comes to conversations like this. “I'm glad.”

The look on Alex's face is on the edge of heartbroken and Sidney leans closer, hands curling into loose fists against his thighs. He sighs, wishing he sucked less at emotions sometimes. “I mean, I’m glad, because you’re you again.”

Alex is still looking at him, the broken look not quite gone from his face and Sidney sighs again. He flexes his fingers. “What I’m trying to say, is while you were a good dog, I really prefer you like this.”

He shifts his weight, hoping Alex is going to get the hint, because he isn’t sure he can really voice the words. Not because they aren’t true, but because now, faced with Alex, they seem to be stuck in his throat. Warmth pools in his stomach, and he’s sure his face is turning pink, but he meets Alex’s gaze. “I mean, you were quieter as a dog, but I don’t want a pet.”

That seems to get his point across because a smile breaks across Alex’s face, wide and vibrant and Sidney isn’t sure how he ever hated seeing it, years ago. He watches as Alex carefully sets the collar on the couch before getting to his feet. Alex takes a step towards him and Sidney drags his gaze over him, bright eyes and grin, the breadth of his shoulders.

This is what he’s wanted for so long and when Alex stops in front of him, Sidney is frozen. It takes him a moment to gather his wits and he stands. He rubs his hands against his thighs, wanting to reach out, but he feels suddenly unsure.

Luckily, Alex seems to understand, because he closes the distance between them. He rests one hand on Sidney’s side, the other coming up to cup his face. His thumb touches the corner of Sidney’s mouth, and he smiles. “Am glad you like me like this. Much rather be around you when I can enjoy more.”

There’s an undercurrent of teasing and desire in his voice, and it’s enough to send a shiver of pleasure down Sidney’s spine. It’s another thing he had thought about, in the darkness, just before sleep, but it had been nothing more than fleeting, due to circumstances. Now though, in the quiet, with Alex here it pools warmth in his stomach. He uncurls his hands and rests them on Alex, curling his fingers into the rough denim of his jeans. 

Sidney looks up at Alex, his hands tightening on his hips. “I was afraid you were going to be stuck as a dog. It was the worst part of the last few months, thinking you had the lifespan of a dog.” He shakes his head, pressing his hands into Alex’s warmth before resting his forehead against the other man’s shoulder. “All I could think about was how I wasn’t going to be able to deal with that, if it came down to it.”

“I thought if I didn’t accept how I felt for you, it would be easier if it came to that.” Sidney sighs. 

As much as he doesn’t want to Sidney pushes Alex back, far enough he can see his face. “Alright, how did you get from Washington to here? It’s been driving me crazy since I found out you were Mutt.”

Alex laughs and kisses the corner of Sidney’s mouth. “My mama bring me. She know how I feel about you and want to make sure I get a chance. She wake up, realize I dog, and here we come.”

Sidney shakes his head. “I still can’t believe this. I mean, you aren’t going to turn back into a dog, are you?”

“No. Only happen once.” Alex strokes his hand up and down Sidney’s side. “Which is good. Team be mad if I go away again.”

Sidney has been so caught up in this, Alex being back and whole and human, he had forgotten about the news of him being missing. He frowns and looks at him. “How the hell are you going to explain why you’ve been gone for so long? If you say you’ve been living with me as a dog, people are going to think you’ve taken one too many hits to the head.”

Alex smiles lightly. “I say family emergency, had to leave in hurry. In place with no quick way for communication. Still places like that in Russia. Mama and papa say that too.”

Such a lie seems too easy to break but Sidney isn’t going to complain. It’s a lie that isn’t really going to hurt anyone, and there isn’t a person alive who would believe Alex spent the last few months with four feet and a tail. Maybe between the four of them, and Geno, they’ll be able to keep the Ovechkin family curse a secret. 

Alex cants his head to the side. “You look better like this. Dog vision make you look funny.”

Sidney rolls his eyes and briefly wishes Alex was still a dog, but the thought is only fleeting. This really is better. Feeling suddenly bold he leans up to briefly kiss Alex before pulling back. “I really am sorry I fed you kibble.”

Shrugging Alex pats Sidney’s side. “Is okay Sid. Dog not have good sense of taste. Kibble taste like chicken.” He makes a face. “Might explain why dogs eat garbage.”

For some reason, Sidney finds that far funnier than he should, and he starts laughing. The confused look on Alex’s face makes him laugh all the harder and it doesn’t take long before he feels a little lightheaded from laughing. As Sid fights to catch his breath he rests his forehead against Alex’s shoulder. He feels off balance enough that the only reason he hasn’t fallen over is the fact he’s holding on to Alex. 

The hand on his face glides down over his shoulder and down his side, to rest in the small of his back. He slides his own hands up from Alex’s hips and up around to press between his shoulder blades, holding him close. Alex’s other hand slides from his side down to the small of his back and Sidney can feel him link his fingers together, the heavy press of his hands against his back.

Sidney isn’t stupid enough to think this is going to be easy. They have history between them, the distance and the sport, the need to be the best. But, at the same time, pressed this close to Alex, is the best Sidney has felt in years, when he isn’t on the ice.

And despite all the obstacles, this is what he wants. Alex in the quiet time between games and seasons, waking up in the same bed. Arguing with each other as they watch games, because he knows Alex will pick the other team, just to rile him up. 

He’s willing to work for this, and he can tell by the grip Alex has on him, that he feels the same way.


End file.
